Kamen Rider Electric King (Rider)
Kamen Rider Electric King is the primary protagonist & eponymous character of the fanfictional American Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider: Electric King. The name Electric King belongs to any of seven of the characters forming Kamen Rider Electric King, either by himself, as a combination of two characters, or a melee of four or five. Riders *'Dwayne Winfield' - Dwayne is the host body for the Tarōs' Rider forms as well as a rider of his own right having Plat Form & Liner Form. *'Henry Winfield' - intended to be the new Electric King. He is a non-Imagin-possessed Rider but may also be possessed by Deneb to attain Vega Form. Though Electric King in name, he is New Electric King in all promotional material to distinguish him from the original Electric King system. *'Momotaros' - an Imagin that possesses Dwayne (or any other host) or gains his own physical form to gain Sword Form. Also participates to form Climax Form. *'Urataros' - an Imagin that possesses Dwayne (or any other host) or gains his own physical form to gain Rod Form. Also participates to form Climax Form. *'Kintaros' - an Imagin that possesses Dwayne (or any other host) or gains his own physical form to gain Axe Form. Also participates to form Climax Form. *'Ryutaros' - an Imagin that possesses Dwayne (or any other host) or gains his own physical form to gain Gun Form. Also participates to form Climax Form. *'Sieg' - an Imagin that possesses Dwayne or gains his own physical form to gain Wing Form. Participates to form Super Climax Form. *'Deneb' - an Imagin that possesses Henry while he is in Strike Form so as to form Vega Form. Rider Forms Plat *'Rider height': 180cm *'Rider weight': 80kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1t **'Kicking power': 3t **'Maximum jump height': 10m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/10s Plat Form is Electric King's most basic form as well as Dwayne's original 'personal' rider form. It is a black & white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Dwayne rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor & pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Only when he does not want the assistance of the Tarōs or is transitioning into Liner Form, does he use this form. Plat Form is designed & named after a railway platform, as this form acts more like a template that Electric King's Imagin can be used to transition into other forms. Single Imagin Forms Once Dwayne activates any of the four buttons on the Rider pass, the chosen Imagin then takes control & a transformation follows. It should be noted that these are not Dwayne's 'true' forms as these are all essentially the Imagin as riders, which they can also activate on their own supposing they have their own physical forms & are not in need of a host body. Sword *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s When possessing Dwayne (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Electric King's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first & most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the ElectroGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Electric King's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, & 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version later in the series which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Tarōs, Sieg, & Kamen Rider Minos. In the Super Electric King series, Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The ElectroKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. Rod *'Rider height': 187cm *'Rider weight': 102kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 20m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9s When possessing Dwayne or anyone else or by himself Urataros can assume Rod Form. The ElectroGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, & increased kicking power, while losing speed & jump height. This is one of the more least seen forms as Urataros rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Rod Form is also one of the two base forms that have a Rider Kick, the second is Sword Form in the Super Electric King Series. Urataros throws his rod like a harpoon then after a hexagonal symbol appears he attacks with a flying side kick. The Aura Armor & ElectroKamen mask resembles a Sea Turtle, the animal associated with the story of Urashima Taro. Ax *'Height': 185cm *'Weight': 93kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/7s When possessing Dwayne or anyone else or by himself Kintaros assumes Ax Form. In this form the ElectroGasher forms an ax for short ranged attacks. Ax form gains increased punching power & defense but loses speed & kicking power. This form is Electric King's physically strongest base form due to Kintaros' own brute strength. Kintaros tends to fight as Electric King whenever he senses crying or when hears anything similar to the word "cry". The aura armor is golden yellow & the motif is of an axe, with the ElectroKamen Mask resembling the kanji for gold. All of which are elements to the story of Kintaro. Gun *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 98kg *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100/4s When possessing Dwayne or anyone else or by himself Ryutaros assumes Gun Form. The ElectroGasher forms a gun for short & long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, & defense easily making it the most superior out of Electric King's four basic Imagin forms. Ryutaros tends to fight at his whim as he overpowers the other Tarōs & Dwayne himself. However he tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision & the high power of his ammunition. Ryutaros incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor & ElectroKamen resemble a dragon, the animal associated with Tatsu no ko Taro. Wing *'Height': 193cm *'Weight': 90kg *'Punching power': 4t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 50m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s When possessing Dwayne or anyone else or by himself Sieg assumes Wing Form by placing the Wing Buckle over the Terminal Buckle. Unlike other forms Wing Form has the ElectroGasher become two weapons, a boomerang & a handaxe. It resembles Sword Form but the Aura Skin becomes gold, different shoulder blades are used & the visor is blue resembling swan wings, the bird of the ballet, Swan Lake, which Sieg is based after. This form gives Electric King more mobility than Gun Form could provide. Climax The Electro Belt works by drawing in free energy from the surrounding area, allowing it to generate the Electric King suit, which consists of a soft but durable material called Aura Skin & tough armor called Aura Armor. As the name implies, Aura Skin & Armor are attuned to the wearer's individual aura; because of Dwayne's weak will, he can only generate the basic Plat Form. However, possession by Imagin causes the Aura Skin & Armor to reconfigure themselves into a form that matches the Imagin's will, as well as generating a facemask called a ElectroKamen. Climax *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Climax Form is Electric King's sixth & strongest form, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away & Dwayne's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to Electro Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, & their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, & Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter Kick Mode or Punch Mode, with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge & Up" attacks. Super Climax *'Rider height': 190cm *'Rider weight': 119kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 8t **'Kicking power': 10t **'Maximum jump height': 50m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s Super Climax Form, originally advertised as Kamen Rider Super Electric King, is Electric King's eighth & true final form, exclusive to the Super Electric King Series. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes the Wing Form ElectroKamen as wings on the back of Electric King & a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form & has the ability to use the wings to fly up & execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Boisterous Kick. Liner *'Rider height': 195cm *'Rider weight': 94kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6t **'Kicking power': 7t **'Maximum jump height': 45m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.5s Liner Form is Electric King's final form, gained when the Tarōs created the ElectroKamen Sword for Dwayne to use when their synchronization with him failed. In order to transform into Liner Form, the Rider Pass must be put in a slot in the back of the blade of the ElectroKamen Sword. This form, solely controlled by Dwayne with the Imagin using the ElectroKamen Sword as a means of communication, is themed around the Electro-Liner in transformation & attack. Dwayne also utilizes each Imagin's respective fighting style when their mask is selected on the ElectroKamen Sword (eg. Kintaros' strength & defense in KinAx mode, & Ryutaros' break-dancing techniques in RyuGun mode). It soon becomes the only form Dwayne is able to use while fighting in the past after all of his other forms become inaccessible. Although considerably versatile, Liner Form does not hold any significant strengths over Electric King's other forms besides being the fastest, which sometimes leaves Dwayne at a disadvantage. *'Strike Form' - Henry on his own. (Known in promotional materials as 'New Electric King') *'Vega Form' - Henry with Deneb. (Known in promotional materials as 'New Electric King Vega Form') Equipment *'Electro Belt' - transformation device belt that allows for form switching. *'Rider Pass' - a ticket system that allows for transformations as well as the operation of the motorbike Machine Electro-Bird & Electro-Liner *'ElectroGasher' - a four-piece standard issue assemble side-arm that reconfigures to form various weapons. *'K-Taros' *'ElectroKamen Sword' Vehicles *'Electro-Liner' - a time-travelling bullet train *'Electro-Bird' - Electric King's bike. Also operates the Electro-Liner. Identical Riders *Negataros *Kiba *Kamen Rider Steam Ghost Category:Kamen Rider: Electric King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Protagonists